


Головная боль и волшебные руки

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), stary_melnik



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Resolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Майкл сходит с ума.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Головная боль и волшебные руки

**Author's Note:**

> Все события вымышлены

— Чёрт, из-за этого порошка всё чешется, — тихо и зло цедит Майкл во время короткого перерыва между дублями. 

Дэвид заинтересованно оборачивается, видит, как Майкл чешет голову, почти снимая с себя скальп, понимающе улыбается и подходит ближе.

— Нам же не нужно, чтобы на середине сериала ангел неожиданно облысел, да? — невозможно ласковым тоном говорит он, отнимает руки Майкла от головы и в следующий миг зарывается в волосы собственными пальцами.

Майкл забывает не то что о том, как у него зудит кожа от еженедельного обесцвечивания волос, но и о том, как дышать.

Дэвид стоит рядом, на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки и с выражением вежливой озабоченности на лице. Майкл только благодаря многолетней актёрской практике не проваливается сквозь землю и не покрывается красными пятнами.

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро. Кто-то возвращается в «книжный магазин», и Дэвид, убрав руки, отходит на несколько шагов.

— Ну как, получше? — на его лице ни намёка на стыд или другие неподобающие эмоции — лишь дружеская озабоченность.

Внутри у Майкла всё горит, но он лишь улыбается и кивает.

Эффект плацебо или «эффект Дэвида», но голова в тот день его больше не беспокоит.

***

Нет, Майкл не выпрашивает, не показушничает, просто накануне корни снова обесцветили, и руки туда так и тянутся. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не чесаться во время съёмок, но огорчённо стонет, стремительно вломившись в собственную гримёрную во время перерыва. Выдерживать это ещё труднее, потому что он знает, к кому обратиться. Кто сможет помочь, но от этого неизбежно станет хуже.

Майкл пытается представить, что это не его руки, старается повторить движения Дэвида, но это бесполезно. В зеркало напротив он смотрит своим самым устрашающим взглядом.

Забудь, забудь, забудь — мысленно проговаривает он в такт дверному стуку.

Майкл оборачивается, когда дверь уже открывается. Дэвид стоит на пороге, немного смущённый своим вторжением, но в его взгляде Майкл отчётливо читает решимость.

— Я подумал, что тебе нужна помощь. Из-за всего этого ты слишком напрягаешься, — Дэвид поднимает руки и показывает на собственную голову.

Майкл борется с желанием открыть рот и пустить слюну: во время съёмок и перерывов он делал что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на руки Дэвида. Сейчас он не может отвести от них взгляд. Дэвид — солнце, ничего не замечает и просто улыбается. 

— Да, пожалуйста. Если тебе не трудно, — голос почти не подводит Майкла. Если и получается чуть хрипловато, Дэвид делает вид, что ничего не заметил. 

На этот раз у Майкла отличный обзор. Дэвид встаёт позади и, кажется, уже привычно запускает длинные красивые пальцы ему в волосы. Удивительно, из горла Майкла не вырывается ни звука. Дэвид сосредоточенно трёт ему виски, затылок и макушку. Его ладони гениальны, Майкл вспоминает о том, как красиво они смотрелись на руле, как удерживали наполненный бокал, и теперь не может не думать, как бы они выглядели на его коленях, поясе и груди. 

То ли эти мысли, то ли нежные прохладные руки Дэвида в волосах доводят Майкла до пока еле заметной дрожи. Он чувствует, как маленькие, но неистовые волны мурашек проходят от затылка вниз к шее, по позвоночнику, расползаются по рукам. Майкл ёжится.

— Тебе холодно, или я что-то неприятно делаю? — тут же останавливается Дэвид и выжидающе смотрит на его отражение в зеркале.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — откашлявшись, говорит Майкл, — всё очень приятно.

Дэвид снова улыбается и продолжает. Он прекрасный актёр, как и Майкл — мастер перевоплощений. Майклу нравится и демон, которого он играет, и ангел, которым Дэвид является по жизни. 

Он умудрился влюбиться в них обоих. 

Дэвид сосредоточен, он закусывает губу, и это обычное движение выглядит слишком возбуждающе. Дэвид давит сильнее, и, чтобы не застонать, Майклу приходится закусить собственную губу.

Надо начать говорить. О чём-то нейтральном. Отвлечь себя от паники и возбуждения, но в горле у Майкла пересыхает. А Дэвид продолжает массировать, он опускается к шее — там и волос-то нет, но чёрта с два Майкл скажет по этому поводу хоть слово. 

Майкл уже не уверен, что достаточно хорошо знает Дэвида. Ему кажется, что тот над ним издевается, когда с самым невинным видом запускает пальцы уже почти под воротник рубашки.

Он не может сдержать еле слышного стона, когда Дэвид, касаясь его только кончиками пальцев, проводит по затылку.

Майкл зажмуривается и не замечает, как Дэвид склоняется к его уху.

— Ты всё ещё слишком напряжён, и думаю, что дело тут совсем не в голове…

Майкл открывает глаза и сквозь отражение видит уже не Дэвида, нет — это абсолютно кроулевская ухмылка на лице Дэвида. Ладони властно сжимают плечи Майкла, а взгляд карих глаз выдаёт такое же безумие, которым болен он сам.

Затолкав все «против» в дальний угол подсознания, Майкл встаёт и поворачивается к Дэвиду. Он не даёт подумать ни себе, ни ему, а просто впивается в желанные губы. Сперва он даже не осознаёт, что Дэвид с энтузиазмом ему отвечает — он лишь властно сжимает тонкую талию, запуская руки под чёрный пиджак. Дэвид в ответ хватает его за волосы, шею, открывает рот и обводит языком губы. 

— Дверь… — находит в себе силы сказать Майкл, прежде чем прижаться к шее Дэвида.

— Я запер, — усмехается Дэвид, раздвигая ноги.

Майкл не произносит больше ни слова, он вжимается в Дэвида и сквозь слишком узкие джинсы чувствует его твёрдый член. Дэвид громко всхлипывает, и Майклу приходится заткнуть ему рот. 

Молния чуть ли не лопается, когда Майкл дёргает за язычок. Он опускается на колени и с трудом стягивает с Дэвида джинсы, чудом умудрившись при этом не порвать их. Всё равно они застревают в районе колен, так что с этим приходится просто смириться. Дэвид тихо смеётся, пока Майкл не снимает с него трусы и не берёт напряжённый член в рот. 

Дэвид солёный, твёрдый и нежный — воплощение всех фантазий Майкла. Он не может сдержать довольного стона, когда обхватывает его почти до основания. Дэвид снова зарывается ему в волосы и продолжает массировать их так, будто ничего не происходит, словно Майкл не отсасывает ему посреди гримёрной. Чтобы не упасть, Майкл цепляется за ноги Дэвида, он готов кончить только лишь от одного этого массажа, но усилием воли заставляет себя сосредоточиться на маленькой родинке на плоском животе и думать лишь о ней, а не о том, как Дэвид царапает его затылок.

Волосы у Майкла короткие, но Дэвид всё равно оттягивает их, заставляя двигаться так, как хочется ему.

— Ты чёртов эгоист, — заявляет Майкл, оторвавшись от своего занятия и заглядывая Дэвиду в глаза. Губы саднит, волосы, кажется, на всём теле встали дыбом, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как болит член.

Дэвид самодовольно ухмыляется и тянет Майкла наверх.

Пиджаки и жилеты аккуратно складываются на стул, прежде чем Дэвид снова прижимается к Майклу для поцелуя. Скорее всего, их перерыв уже почти закончился, поэтому, недолго думая, Майкл поворачивает Дэвида к себе спиной и пригибает над столом. Одной рукой он гладит и сжимает задницу Дэвида, а другой шарит по полкам, пока не натыкается на какой-то лосьон для рук. Майкл почти выпрыгивает из собственных брюк и боксеров и наконец наклоняется над Дэвидом. Тот покорно ждёт и внимательно смотрит в зеркало, наблюдая за его действиями, но когда Майкл начинает водить скользким пальцем у входа, покорность сразу же испаряется: Дэвид ёрзает, подаётся назад и что-то мычит, снова закусывая губу.

— Терпение… добродетель… — выдавливает из себя Майкл, прижимая его к столу. 

Один палец быстро сменяется двумя и тремя — Дэвид либо слишком торопится, либо слишком сильно хочет: он то утыкается лбом в сгиб локтя, то поднимает голову и умоляюще смотрит на Майкла.

Майкл больше не может терпеть — всё это время он смотрел Дэвиду в глаза, но постоянно переводил взгляд на то, как сильно тот сжимает собственные локти. Он меняет пальцы на член и толкается в Дэвида.

Дэвид шипит, напрягается. Майкл двигается медленно, гладит Дэвида по лопаткам и, склонившись, шепчет какую-то успокаивающую белиберду. Волосы Дэвида пахнут лаком и пряным шампунем, Майкл вдыхает этот запах полной грудью.

Свободной рукой он хватает руку Дэвида и сцепляет их в замок. Это кажется самым интимным из того, что между ними происходит. 

Стол трясётся под их локтями, Дэвид почти ложится на него. Майкл закатывает чёрную рубашку и расстёгивает свою белую. Он прижимается к коже Дэвида настолько сильно, насколько это вообще возможно. 

Он начинает двигаться слишком резко, глубоко и быстро, но уже не может остановиться. Он почти на грани, и открытый рот Дэвида, его тяжёлое дыхание никак не помогают ему успокоиться. Майкл входит в него в последний раз и кончает, до боли сжав челюсти, чтобы не закричать.

Лицо Дэвида перекашивает, он стискивает ладонь Майкла, но не выдавливает из себя ни звука. Майкл тянет его со стола и, захватив одной рукой рубашку, другой начинает ему дрочить.

Дэвид откидывает голову назад, переводит взгляд от рук Майкла к его лицу. Он поворачивается и ловит губами губы Майкла. Целоваться так неудобно, но до дрожи в коленях приятно. Майкл мнёт рубашку Дэвида, сквозь ткань сжимая его живот. В конце концов Дэвид не выдерживает и кончает в подставленный кулак. 

Во время съёмок у Майкла всё ещё периодически чешется голова, но это уже не очень его беспокоит, ведь Дэвид всегда готов помочь.


End file.
